In Shallow Seas We Sail
by Miss Yaoi Hands
Summary: Chaos erupts in Bilgewater when Captain Gangplanks disappears. No one is safe. Your only people you can trust is your crew. However, the ocean is no place for a Noxian. Talon/Corsair Quinn AU. (HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_"I'll miss my breath, there's no more left._  
 _I'll miss the sound of the wind at my back._  
 _The depths have a number, they call you by name._  
 _Fall asleep, Davy Jones calls you._  
 _So fall asleep, fall asleep and dream."_

 **In Shallow Seas We Sail**

Chapter One: Attracting Unwanted Attention

* * *

The weather in Bilgewater was as gloomy as it had ever been. Even months after the attack from the mysterious Black Mist from the Shadow Isles left the sky a deep grey. Seagulls were absent from the skies and fish became hard to come by. The sounds of hammers nailing shattered wood back together filled the air. Not surprisingly, the local tavern was the first thing to be repaired. Even in the harshest of times, this part of Bilgewater was the busiest.

Talon looked out to the restless waves through a dirty glass window, the constant churning of the salt water made him feel uneasy. Also, all the musky pirates in the tavern made him feel a bit nauseous. They smelled worse than the Noxian sewers he once lived in. The chatter in the tavern ranged from the absurdly high prices on the drinks to the mysterious disappearance of Captain Gangplank, the ruthless pirate that controlled Bilgewater with an iron fist. Rumors went around that he was killed by the Black Mist and others speculated that he used the attack on Bilgewater to flee from people after his head.

Without Gangplank here, pirates and thugs fought constantly. It became more dangerous than ever to walk around alone. Talon would have never chosen to come to Bilgewater on his own free will but he had to see to Katarina's safety. A recent raid on Katarina's ship left the redheaded woman with almost all of her goods stolen and nearly half of her crew dead. Katarina had no other option but to have her brother as a bodyguard. He was the only person she trusted— and she also paid in advance for his service.

Talon glanced from the dirt-spotted window to the seat beside him with a hard, unmoving glare as he looked at his sister. She stared blankly into her rum as she swirled it in her glass. Katarina would subconsciously put her hand in her pocket every so often and sigh. As she moved her hand away from her pocket, Talon could see the outline of the item— a small key. What it was for, Talon had no clue. He only had a few guesses: one, her jewelry box. When they were much younger, their sister Cassiopeia, would always _borrow_ Katarina's jewelry without asking. The redhead started locking it when it was almost empty. Two, she was holding someone hostage somewhere far away. The Du Couteau women were known to keep awful grudges.

"You never told me what that key belonged to." Talon said as he looked up from the key to Katarina. The redhead's eyes blinked as she snapped out of her thoughts and she turned to her brother. Seeing his eyes point down to her pocket, Katarina quickly covered the outline with her palm.

"It's nothing," she growled while turning to take a gulp of her rum. Katarina looked over to Talon's half-full glass, "I didn't buy that for you to waste it."

"Rum is too sweet for my liking. Besides how am I supposed to keep my big sister safe if I'm buzzed?" Talon teased Katarina while pinching her cheek. The irritated redhead swatted his hand away as she groaned.

"Get used to the taste. We are shipping barrels of it to a Noxian port in Ionia. Speaking of which, we should be leaving soon." Katarina mumbled and chugging down the rest of her sweet rum.

"I don't understand, why you are doing all of these peculiar deliveries? Wasn't your last shipment rice?" Talon asked as he looked down at the golden-brown drink in his mug. Katarina slammed the thick glass and the countertop and sighed contently. She chuckled as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her sleeve.

"Ah, that hit the spot. Maybe I should grab another?" The redhead asked herself while looking down the bar for the man serving drinks to other patrons.

"Katarina!" Talon growled.

"What?" She swung back around with a hard glare.

"Nevermind. Go ahead and order another drink." The assassin waved his hand to dismiss his thought. "Besides you talk more when you're drunk." Talon snickered under his breath.

"We don't have the time." Katarina said as she pushed herself up from the bar stool. She paused when she heard whispering behind her and she turned to the front entrance. The bell above the door rang when a trio of pirates walked into the tavern. The redhead quickly sat down and grabbed Talon's unfinished drink. Both of her hands stayed clawed to the bar's counter. The assassin looked at his sister and back up to the trio, who sat down on the farthest corner of the bar. The bartender hurried over to them and started to grab mugs. His shaky body language indicated that these three particular _people_ were either very important or very feared. Talon assumed the the second.

"What can I get for you and your crew, Captain Fortune?" He asked while grabbing the rag on his belt to clean the rim of the cup. Talon watched as the woman who the bartender addressed poke up her large hat with her finger. Her full red lips curved into a flirtatious grin. She folded her arms casually on the bar counter while giggling.

"The usual for me, darling. You know I have a ship to steer. Whatever they order is on me." Captain Fortune's slim hand gestured to her two crew members that sat on either side of her. Talon couldn't take his eyes off of the large shark-like creature that surveyed the bottles behind the bartender. He picked his jagged teeth with his claws while he thought.

"A glass of your strongest whiskey for me." The shark man said. The bartender nodded and turned his attention to the smaller blonde woman on the left of Captain Fortune who was hidden behind a bar menu.

"Nothing for me, thanks, but do you have any fish for Valor?" The woman asked as she quickly dropped the bar menu and pointed up to the large parrot on her shoulder. Talon noticed that both she and the bird both had similar eye patches. He also noticed that the woman's body was overshadowed by her curvaceous captain beside her. However, he couldn't deny she was just as beautiful. The girl's blonde hair had streaks of orange and was held together with a studded band. Her jacket was thick and odd-looking to Talon. Was that… shark skin? A golden quiver was strapped to her back— the assassin assumed she was a marksman of some sort. But her face… he couldn't look away.

"Uh, we have some chum we sell to fishermen somewhere in the back. Will that do?" The bartender asked nervously with a small shrug.

"Val?" The blonde woman asked the parrot. The bird simply chirped and the woman scratched him under his chin, "Yes, that will do just fine."

"Oh, I change my mind. Bring me some chum as well!" The shark man said eagerly as he slammed his scaly fist on the bar.

"Sounds great. Please give me a moment to fetch your orders." The bartender bowed slightly and made his way to the swinging doors that lead to the back. Talon watched as the trio chatted amongst themselves before his shoulder was yanked down by Katarina.

"Stop staring, you idiot! You'll attract unwanted attention!" She whispered before shoving his shoulder away. Talon noticed Fortune's eyes shoot over at them, her lashes batted at the sight of Katarina. However, she turned her attention back to the blonde when she addressed her.

"Who are they?" He asked as he rubbed his shoulder where Katarina's long nails dug into it.

"Infamous bounty hunter Captain Sarah Fortune and three of her four deadliest crew members. Sarah is the slickest woman on the sea— other than me of course. They say weak men drop dead at her feet. Aatrox is the shark-like creature, just his presence is known to cause shipwrecks." Katarina whispered swirled the last if the gold rum in the glass.

Talon glanced up from his fidgety sister to the young blonde and her parrot. He watched as the girl pulled a cracker from her sharkskin coat pocket to the large bird and she giggled when he snapped it up. He noticed how she covered her lips as she laughed.

"And the young girl?" Asked the assassin as he turned back to face the hundreds of shelved bottles of liquor in front of him, pretending to survey them when he was actually still watching the girl. He was intrigued on how she talked to the bird and it seemed to talk back. Katarina's emerald eyes flickered over to duo before resting them back on the bar counter.

"That's Quinn and her parrot, Valor. She is fairly new to Sarah's band of misfits so I have never heard anything about her." Katarina replied. She jumped slightly at the sound of Captain Fortune's booming laughter on the other side of the bar. Sarah slapped Aatrox on the forearm as she bit her full lip to stop laughing.

"Let's just say more than my guns were blazin'!" Captain Fortune snorted. Talon noticed that most of the men in the bar were practically drooling over the red headed captain— some stopping mid-drink as she clutched her chest to settle herself down.

"I think it's time we head out." Katarina quickly stood up and had to walk behind the trio to get to the door. Sarah's laugh ceased as she heard Katarina's boots behind her. Her blue eyes followed the sound all the way to the door.

"What were you saying about the sea slug of a pirate that tried to loot your coat?" Aatrox asked.

"Huh? Oh, one look at this face and the poor dog dropped dead before he could take his hand out of my pocket," Sarah chuckled. Talon slowly got to his feet and made his way to the front entrance.

"That'll teach these clownfish to try and steal anything from the beautiful Captain Sarah Fortune!" Quinn grinned. Talon noticed the Captain lean over and whispered something in the blonde's ear. The girl's blue eye darted to the assassin walking beside her.

The girl and Talon's sights connected. Talon stared long enough to notice the pirate's scar under her eye patch and the soft freckles on the bridge of her nose. Her thick lips parted while she gazed at the Noxian, she was clearly mesmerized. Sarah cleared her throat and the girl's attention went back to her Captain. Although, the assassin heard Valor squawk angrily at him as he opened the door behind the bounty hunters.

Talon followed his sister to the cold docks of Bilgewater...

* * *

 _Notes: This was sitting in my drafts for YEARS. When did Corsair Quinn come out? That's when I started writing this. I hope you all enjoy this trip on the grimy deeps._

 _See you next chapter!_


	2. Chapter 2

**In Shallow Seas We Sail**

Chapter Two: Such An Evil Woman

* * *

Talon followed his sister in her captain's quarters, closing the door behind him. He watched her sit at her vanity, moving around her belongings until she uncovered a box underneath a decoy stack of books. She opened it, pushing around gold and jewels with her middle finger. Talon rested his back against a wall to steady himself, the rocking waters underneath the ship was starting to get to him.

"About time we can get a move on," Katarina sighed as she locked her key in a seashell encrusted box on her vanity. It looked like as if a weight was lifted off the redhead's shoulders as she pushed the box farther away from her. "Go tell the men to start lifting the anchor out of the water," Katarina ordered as she lifted her knee above the other.

"You never told me what that key was for." Talon said while he stayed on his spot on the wall. Katarina glared back at him while she unzipped her boots.

"You really want to know?" She growled as she tossed one black boot to the wooden floor. Talon gave her a single nod. The redhead groaned as she placed both of her feet back on the floorboards of her ship. "It's a key to a large box containing a thing."

"Right…" The assassin pinched the bridge of his nose to calm himself. "If you're going to be secretive about that, then would you tell me why we're going to Ionia? Other than me again having to cover your ass when you get into trouble."

"Shopping, duh. You know how I love picking up little bonsai trees from there." Katarina snickered, "There, happy?"

"My mood remains unchanged," Talon answered while he crossed his arms over his chest. "Also, you never answered me when I asked why you've been importing items to and from Noxus a lot recently. Why is that?"

"Ugh, you are so full of questions today, aren't you?" Katarina snorted while she stood after kicking off her other boot. Her emerald eyes looked down momentarily and then back to her brother, "Look, with father gone we have to find a way to make some gold, you know? It's just a couple of crates of rum for our men down in Ioni—."

"You mean Swain's men," Talon interrupted her. "Are you really delivering goods for that corrupted son of a bitch? You're fueling the fire that father tried to extinguish, Kat!"

"A job is a job, Talon! Maybe you should man up and let the man hire you as well. We both know he wants you as an agent." Katarina stomped forward, the hands on her hips issued a challenge to the assassin. Talon got off the wall and stood inches over his sister.

"Father would never let me work for a dog like Swain!"

"Guess what, Talon!? Father isn't here!" The redhead shouted as she shoved the assassin, his backside slammed on the wall. He couldn't help but shove Katarina back with just as much force. The redhead almost tripped but her hand caught the corner of her vanity chair. She smirked, "Child, did I anger you?"

"The way you are dismissing father is the only thing that is pissing me off," Talon snarled.

"You've really blinded yourself with the thought of that man returning. It's been years, boy, he is most likely dead." Katarina's voice lowered as she spoke the last few words. She extended her hand out to her brother, "Just give in, Talon. Help me in renewing our last name. With Swain's assistance, the Du Couteau clan name will be feared again."

Talon's eyes darted over to Katarina's blades she hand hanging over her bed. Like a flash of lighting, the assassin hopped on the bed and took a blade for himself. Katarina sighed while she gazed upon her brother with her sleek blade. With the blink of an eye, Katarina was behind Talon. She kicked the blade out of his hand, caught the knife between her fingers, and pushed her brother off the bed.

"Look who's calling who a child, child. You shoved me off the bed like when we were kids." Talon snickered as he touched his chin to check for blood.

"Except this time you can't go crying to father now, can you?" Katarina tossed the blade in the air and caught it by the hilt. Her emerald eyes looked down to the dirt her brother left on the white sheets, "Goddamn, Talon, do you ever watch what you step in?"

"I never cried— that was Cass." Talon got off the floor when their was a loud, frantic knock on Katarina's door.

"Captain Katarina! We heard a large crash! Are you alright!" A deep, husky voice asked from behind the thick door. Katarina's eyes stared at the door and then back to her brother, a wicked grin grew on her face. She rushed passed Talon and whipped the door open revealing three large, tattooed crewmen scrambling to get a glimpse at their captain. Katarina stopped aside and her blade pointed at Talon.

"This man tried to slice me with my own blade! Take him to the holding cells under the deck!" She spat and the three men came rushing for the assassin. They held down his arms and yanked back his hair when he tried to resist them.

"You vile woman," Talon spat towards his sister. Katarina just stared back at him with an amused grin. Her fingers waved at him and a loud cackle escaped her red lips.

"And give him a good beating too. That'll teach him not to talk back to this captain," she called to her men as they dragged her brother down below the deck.

* * *

Talon kicked the hay that lied in his makeshift cell— it was just a storage cage used to hold barrels down. He didn't know how long he had been under the deck but he assumed maybe over a day. He caught a glimpse of the sky when crewmen entered to stack crates beside his 'cell', he saw the moon once and the sun twice. Talon kicked the hay again, groaning as he felt his wounds burn.

Katarina's crew followed her orders well.

"Damn that Katarina." He glared at the hay as it settled back on the floor and he kicked it up again. The waves made him lose his footing but he grasped the wooden crates beside him. "She knows she's wrong, that's why she locked me down here. She can't face the truth!" Talon kept himself latched onto the crates as the waves underneath the ship became unbearable to withstand. "Damn, I hate the ocean."

Suddenly the door leading to the deck slammed open. A trio of men hurried to the end of the room to where the cannonballs and gunpowder were stored. The burly men carried both in each arm as they passed the assassin's cell. His ears picked up on gun shots and swords clashing.

"All men keep Captain Katarina safe! Man the cannons! Don't let that Fortune wench step foot on the ship again!" Talon heard a man call from the deck.

 _Fortune… where have I heard that name?_ Talon asked himself as he rushed over to the locked door. He yanked on the chain and kicked the lock but it wouldn't budge. _Wait… that redheaded woman at the tavern?_

"She's here!"

"Stand back, boys! Don't wanna get Katarina's pretty ship full of your blood!" Called a woman's voice. It was so loud and obnoxious, almost as bad as Katarina herself. Talon picked up a straw of hay and tried to shove it into the keyhole of the lock.

"Get off my ship, Sarah! You have no business here!" Talon heard Katarina shout.

"Just give me back what is rightfully mine and I will leave you in peace."

"Go to hell, seacow! There is nothing for you here but an ass whipping!"

"Oh, fiery, I like that! Storm the ship! Bring back whatever you find useful! Leave this bitch with nothing she can sell," Talon caught Fortune's order to her men and more than a dozen sea dogs's boots trample onto the deck.

The assassin tossed the straw of hay down and kicked in the door, it wobbled slightly but didn't open. Just then one of Katarina's crew mates was shoved down the stairs and Talon saw that his chest full of arrows. He heard a pair of light footsteps hopping down the steps and come forward.

"Let's see if there is anything down here." It was a woman's voice. Talon watched the woman step into the light and he instantly recognized her as the scout he saw in the tavern. She looked around the room in no hurry at all, reading each and every crate she passed. "Nothing but rum, huh? Too sweet for my taste but I know the crew likes it. I'll grab one of the guys to come carry—"

Her eye noticed the assassin and she paused. Talon stepped back from the door as the woman approached his cell. She grabbed the lock and gave it a small tug before looking up to the assassin again. Quinn stared intently at him, her eyes narrowing cautiously.

 _He's the guy from the bar._

"Did that sea witch, Katarina, lock you in here?" She asked. Talon gave her a single, reluctant nod. The girl shrugged, "Good enough. You're coming with me." Quinn loaded her golden crossbow with a round of arrows and aimed for the lock.

"And if I refuse?"

"Then… I will make you come with me," Quinn smirked. She aimed her weapon at the lock, "Better stand back." Talon stepped aside and Quinn shot the lock and it fell to pieces. She hurled open the door and stepped inside, grabbing the assassin's long sleeve. "Come on."

"Why should I go with you?" Talon yanked his arm away from the girl. He saw her frown and took a step closer to him. The scout's slender finger hovered over the gash on Talon's lip. She shook her head as she moved away.

"You want to stay down here?" Quinn arched her brow up. Talon stood silently at her while he clenched his fists. "I will take that as a no. Now hurry, I know the Captain is going to start blowing holes in the sails soon. We don't want to be around when she is firing her pistols." The scout grabbed the assassin's arm and lead him up the stairway.

Outside on the deck, men fought while others lay dead. Talon had to hop over a few bodies as the girl pulled him along. There was a long board connecting the ships and he watched as Quinn stepped onto it, not even glancing to the crashing waters below. She hurried across it but looked back halfway to him as he looked down to the ocean. The roaring waves underneath the girl almost frightened the man.

"Give me your hand!" Quinn shouted as she extended her hand to him.

"Alright, Katarina, prepare to eat my bullets!" Sarah laughed as she cocked her guns at the redhead. Katarina pulled her blades from their holsters and lunged for the captain.

"Hurry!" Quinn yelled to Talon, stretching her hand out further. Talon looked back at Katarina and Sarah exchanging blows and then back to the scout. The assassin hopped onto the board and firmly grasped the scout's hand. She seemed relieved, "Don't look down!"

"Give me back my key, Katarina! You have no idea what trouble you'll find if you keep it!" Fortune demanded as she knocked away Katarina's blade with the barrel of her gun. The emerald-eyed assassin watched her blade fall into the ocean. Her hand caught Sarah's wrist when the woman tried to smack her with her gun.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sarah." Katarina snarled.

"Have it your way, darling. I will get my key back sooner or later. I promise you that." Fortune smirked and kicked the Noxian in her gut. Katarina hunched over and held her mouth shut. Sarah leaped back to her ship, whistling an order to have the ship moving. Katarina clenched the railing of her ship and glared at the captain as her ship sailed off. Sarah blew the crimson-haired woman a kiss before firing a shot into the air triumphantly.

Katarina's eyes widened in shock as she saw her brother's violet cloak riding away along with the pirates.

* * *

"So..." Sarah crossed her legs while she looked over the Noxian assassin in front of her. Talon stood in the captain's quarters along with Sarah and her four head crewmen: Quinn, Valor, Aatrox, and a large man named Garen. Quinn was behind her captain while the two large men guarded the door behind the Noxian assassin. Fortune played with the waves of her red hair, "Do you mind telling me why you brought this boy on board, Quinn?"

"That seahag had him locked up. I couldn't just leave him there." The scout leaned down and whispered in Sarah's ear, "I think they were beating him too."

"I see your compassion got the better of you again. Not surprised the Noxian woman would be so cruel to her own." Sarah tapped her chin, looking at the bruises on Talon. "What's your name, kid?"

"Talon," the assassin answered in a tone most would consider rude. Garen shifted but he was held back by Aatrox.

"Katarina's younger brother. I thought you looked familiar. You're a very infamous assassin around Valoran— even your wanted posters are in Bilgewater." Her blue eyes slightly narrowed at him, "Why did she have you locked up?"

"I pissed her off and kept me underneath the deck for a couple of days."

"Such an evil woman." Sarah shook her head, getting to her feet. "If you're going to stay on my ship, Talon, you have to listen to me and my head crewmen. Any backtalk and I will toss you into the ocean." Fortune turned to Quinn and the scout quickly bowed. "You brought him aboard so you have to keep him out of trouble. Boy, you listen to Quinn."

"Yes, Captain!" Quinn nodded. Sarah turned and walked over to Aatrox and Garen, grabbed them by their shoulders, and pulled them down to her level.

"He's a Noxian, so keep your guard up." She whispered to them. The large men nodded and glared at the assassin. Talon stared at Quinn as she nervously patted Valor. "You are all dismissed."

"Yes ma'am!" The three crewman answered back. As the two men closed the door behind them, Fortune grabbed Quinn's wrist as she walked passed her. Talon watched Sarah pull her closer and moved her blonde hair away from her ear. The scout froze in place as her captain whispered in her ear. Quinn's blue eye glanced at the assassin and then to the wall.

"It's not like that, Captain!" Quinn blushed. Her Captain and even the parrot on her shoulder seemed to snicker at the scout.

"I was just asking, sweetheart." Sarah laughed. "Oh, and by the way. The barracks are full so he will have to sleep where we keep the cannons. Unless… you want him sleeping in your quarters, Quinn." The captain winked at her scout.

"Under the deck is fine… I'll even stay with you, if you'd like." Quinn answered as she opened the door to leave her captain snickering to herself.

* * *

 _Notes: Sarah and Katarina should just kiss honestly._

 _Feedback is always appreciated!_

 _See you next chapter!_


End file.
